Moment in Time
by chacile
Summary: Athrun waited for that day to come, for the day they promised together. Well she come and meet him? Even if it seems impossible? - a oneshot -


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Some other character names are just randomly thought of and have no relevance to real life.**

**xxx**

Athrun sat on the bench.. As always, the memorial is very quiet, it's indeed fitting to be called a beautiful grave. He was very tired, he had sacrificed sleeping the other night in the Plants Supreme Council and took a straight flight from Aprilius to Orb, but he needs to be here today. Even if it is no longer possible that the other person will come, still, he wanted to be here because today.. was the day that they had promised.

"Even if I had to stay the whole day and night, just to fulfil that promise."

A lot had happened already, after the war, he went back to Orb to serve the military. After two years, he was urged by his friends to serve the Supreme Council which he accepted after several thinking. After all, it might be the best way to continue supporting the ideals she believed in. Everything, he did for her sake, even if she won't be able to appreciate, or even if he can't hear her saying her gratitude.. or even if he can't see her smile. He just stayed there, sitting and thinking about things that he did not notice that it's already dusk. The color of the setting sun is so beautiful, just like how it is during dawn.. _"Just like her eyes.."_

"I'm already 25, and yet I still won't be able to walk the path I wanted. Of walking the path along with you..Cagalli.." he called out her name as if hoping that somehow, she would hear him and respond to him. Just then someone had covered his eyes.

"Who..?" the voice asked. Athrun's heart started to beat wildly. That voice, the voice that kept on hunting him every night.

"_But.. It can't be –" _he held the hands covering his eyes with his own hands. Making sure that he isn't imagining things, and then turned to look to the person.

"Caga – lli.. Cagalli.." She was there, young and beautiful as ever. She's wearing a light green long skirt and darker shade of blouse tied to the front. It's as if time did not pass on her.

"Geez.. Athrun, stop calling my name already. It's embarrassing. And what made you looked so surprised? I promised you to meet here, didn't I?" hearing her say those words, he's willing to forget anything. If only for today that she will be with him, then, he won't mind bearing the pain for tomorrow. He will indulge himself in this one in a lifetime chance.

"Ah.. I'm sorry about that.. Indeed, I shouldn't have doubted your promise." He hugged her, but it is more of assuring his own self that she is real, they just stayed like that for a long time before they separated and move for each other's lips.

Her lips are still so soft.. He can't get enough of her.. After the seemingly eternal bliss in each other's arms, they separated and she asked him.

"So, where do you want to go? We can't just stay here, do we?" how he love her smile.

"I won't mind staying here with you.. I just want you by my side." He answered matter of factly.

"Geez.. After all the effort I've done to see you.. You're still so not cute... Come, let's try going to the city and be a couple for the night." She then grabbed his hands, he gave in to her wishes and they indeed went to the city.

Their first stop was on a restaurant. Some people were looking around as they were surprise to see the Chairman of the Plants, whose no other than him but Cagalli just shrug off the idea.

"Let them be.. Just think of me and the food" she convinced and he willingly obliged to follow.

They talked about a lot of things during dinner.. They're memories when they were younger while Cagalli shared her pranks on Kira when she got the chance.

The next stop was in a shooting range.. He laughed at her and just said.

"You sure you won't regret? According to people, I'm a legendary sharp shooter you know." He teased.

"Oh shut up Zala... Did you think I did not improve? Just watch me.." she then began firing. Athrun just watched lovingly at her as she focused. He was brought back to reality when he heard her disappointed groan.

"Ah.. again..?" He looked at her results, indeed she was consistent.. On the second inner circle, but not on the bulls eye..

"It's alright.. No one will be asking you to be a master on shooting.." he consoled her by giving a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Come.. Let's go somewhere.. It's past midnight already, I want to show you something." And with held hands, they walked through outside and did not bother themselves of the people's glances.

He had been driving for an hour, until they reach the place that he wanted to show her. They are now on a mountain cliff. To the north is the capital city of Orb, glowing with lights, while on the opposite is the sea.. He looked at her, and asked.

"Do you like it?" She was unable to answer him in awe, she just turned to him and hug him with all her might..

"It's very beautiful.. My country.. the city.. the shore.." he can feel her shaking.

"Yes.. and it's because of you Cagalli.. All the efforts you gave.. Your life, and everything.. created this very beautiful country." He hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"I did not know about that.. I was a clumsy and immature leader.." she added and he just laughed. He looked towards the horizon, and saw a series of meteor showers which added to their delight.

So they just stayed there for the remaining hours, lying on the bed of grass.. In each others' arms. Just when the skies started to have light and when the shadow of the sun is about to show up. Cagalli stands up and walked towards the part of the cliff facing the shore, he followed her and hugged her from behind. He heard her gasp as he kissed her nape and said.

"Don't go.. Don't leave me behind.. I don't think I can take it any longer.." he then feel her trembling hands holding his, before she answered.

"I wish I can.. But wishing for such a thing is already impossible now. To have you right here with me, is enough to make me happy.." she smiled sadly.

"But I love you.. Only you.." he hugged her tighter.

"I love you too.. Been loving you all this time." She answered and feels his warm embrace as the first ray of the sun started to show up on the horizon.

"Then.. Why did you left? I waited for you at the palace.. but you never came home.." she didn't answer.

"Why... Why do you have to die that day? Why does it have to be you..?" Everything that he had been trying to forget came rushing in.

"I.. I.." she started in a small voice.

"I knew that you were waiting for me that day.. That was your birthday after all.. So I thought, it's time for me to give you a surprise too.. But when I walked outside the hospital, I saw the old man who walked through the middle of the ranging traffic.. I did not have the time to think.. I – I jumped in the middle to push him to the safe side and I.. lost everything." she continued while sobbing.

"I have been wanting to tell you.. You – You'll become a father soon.. but .. I.. I.." she was unable to speak the words as grief overcame her.

"I'm sorry... Athrun.. Our babies, they were not even given the chance to live.. I'm sorry.."

Athrun felt the tears on his cheeks as well. He well remembered the devastation he felt when news of her death together with their twins arrived. He felt the world stopped and everything went black.

"So I.. I.. wished and wished to be given one last time.. just a moment of time to see you.. To tell you, I love you.. and will always will." She finally calmed down.

"I wished too.. everyday.. to give me another chance to meet you.. And let you know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me.." he turned her to him.

"I love you.. always and forever." and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too... Live happily Athrun.." she answered his kisses in the same passion and by the time Athrun opened his eyes, she's no longer there. It was a very fleeting moment of bliss.

"_Just like her eyes, she came and disappeared with the color of amber in the horizon."_

"You said to live happily.. but who am I to share it with? When you've taken everything with you.. Cagalli.. please wait for me..." he whispered, walked towards the cliff and let go of everything..

"_It is more of a fight to live!" _she said those words during the first war.

"_But.. you aren't there.." _he thought as he continued to fall..

**Read and let me know what you think..:)**


End file.
